


Wanna Bet?

by im_soo_dun



Series: the camp's slut [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_soo_dun/pseuds/im_soo_dun
Summary: Clarke makes a bet with Bellamy after she loses, she's not so sure that was a smart idea.orthe fic in which Clarke becomes the camp's slut.





	Wanna Bet?

Clarke was having fun with the rest of the delinquents until Jasper drank one too many and suggested they play a dangerous game.

“LET'S PLAY BEER PONG!”

Everyone cheered for they were in agreement, and Bellamy helped Murphy set it up. They began playing and Clarke was doing extraordinary, she hadn't missed a shot yet. She poured more of Monty's moonshine in their makeshift metal cups and quickly watched her teammates get drunk. 

“Where did you learn to play like that?”  
“On the Ark, not a lot to do in solitary for a year.”

She remembered the times she would sit on the metal floor of her cell and practiced throwing used tissues in various circles that she had drawn with Wells’ charcoal.

“How good do you think you are, Clarke?” Bellamy asked, his voice was confident yet he was obviously tipsy if not drunk from the cops he'd been drowning, it was Unity Day after all, they should be celebrating.

“Very good. Why?”  
“Let's make a bet?”

She raised her blonde eyebrow and nodded, “I'm interested. What's the wager?”

“If I win then you have to do whatever I say for a whole day.”  
“And when I win, you'll be on cleanup duty for a whole week.”

They both thought about it for a moment before agreeing and shaking hands. Everyone was gathered around the table where they had set up the beer pong. It was Clarke vs. Bellamy.

The first shot went to Clarke and she got it in. Bellamy chugged the cup and prepared his next shot which landed in the front cup.

They played vigorously with a chanting crowd that couldn't decide between Clarke or Bellamy so they simply cheered them both on until they were down to their last cup. You could hear the leaves ruffling in the nearby trees as Bellamy gripped the ball and focused his shot. With one shift movement, he tipped the ball into Clarke's remaining cup and screamed when he realized he'd won.

“Alright princess, drink it before your first task.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but there was nothing she could do so she drank the cup full.

Bellamy now stood in front of her and the crowd was huddled around them. They, like Clarke, waited for what was to come.

“Strip.”  
“Excu-”  
“Shut up and strip before I make you.”

Clarke saw something in Bellamy's eyes that she'd never seen before; it was a mixture of lust and power, something he was clearly enjoying as she then noticed the growing bulge in his pants. Finally, Clarke was left in nothing more than an old sport bra that was stained and booty short underwear, a matte black.

Bellamy ushered Murphy to join him, leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Clarke knew it couldn’t be good when she saw the smirk that marked Murphy’s face as he approached her and unzipped his pants. SHe was not prepared for anything, yet this was something even she thought to be sick as Murphy’s piss began to flow over her pale skin.

“Hey! Stop that!” Clarke yelled, desperate for help but with one swift movement, Atom and Jasper were holding her arms back, her legs kicking against the muddy soil, and Murphy was approaching her, his cock in hand and a fistful of her hair in the other.

He continued to piss on her golden hair, the pungent urine shaded like her hair until she was drenched in his piss. Next, Bellamy pulled out his cock and started to piss on her chest, soaking was remained of her bra before Jasper had sliced it off with a knife. She had large breast, beautiful and delicate with two pink nipples hard and excited. Once he was done, Sterling, Monty, and Atom each began to drench her in piss as they huddled around her.

Bellamy was the first to force his cock in her mouth, “Down your throat, princess,” and with that, he shoved his throbbing large cock down her throat until she gagged and resisted but simply complied with the pain.

It was then that Finn interrupted them, “What the hell are you guys doing?”

“Having fun, she lost a bet.”  
“Is that so? Well, in that case…” Finn’s pants were down his ankles and he grabbed her legs, spreading them open before shoving his unlubed cock up her asshole. “Don’t worry, Bellamy. I saved you the best part.”

Bellamy could see Clarke’s pussy, pink and quivering and he couldn’t resist but to spit on it and force his cock up there. It was tight, for she was a virgin. Clarke tried to scream but Murphy’s cock was down her throat as he finished pissing, forcing her to swallow every drop before shoving his balls in her face.  
“You’re nothing but a fucking slut.” He said as he fucked her face quickly until his thick, creamy cum was dripping down Clarke’s esophagus in a way that she could never remove the taste.

She spat on the ground but Murphy stepped on her face, her cheeks now in her own spit as he watched Bellamy shoot his load up her ass and Finn as well. When they pulled out, she was dripping cum from every hole, and it didn’t take long before everyone in camp was lined up to use her some way or another.

Raven had removed her pants and sat on Clarke’s face, her clit touching Clarke’s nose as she licked it like a melting ice cream cone. She stuck her tongue inside Raven, making her moan and squirt all over the princess’s face. She jumped up and was replaced by Harper who was riding her face until she came down her throat, Clarke slurping it up, every last drop until everyone in the camp had gotten off.

She laid in the mud, covered in dozens of cum loads, not counting the ones inside her, and filth. There was cold piss still dripping down her breast and they left her there, calling her a useless whore or the camp’s slut.

Bellamy kneeled down before her and lifted her chin so she could see him. “You better get some sleep, I have a feeling things are going to change around here.” He walked away, already planning his next move.


End file.
